Imagine Me And You
by Lj the Bard
Summary: LILEY! AU. Based off of the movie, Miley Stewart is getting married to her longtime childhood friend/love, Oliver Oken.However, an unexpected guest on the wedding day could change her entire outlook on life and love. FEED THE BARD!
1. At First Glance

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!! Get it? Got it? GOOD!

**A/N:** Hey guys!! OKAY, first off, for everyone who has been so patient and kind, im very sorry for my lack of updates but as of late my laptop has failed and i have been in the process of purchasing a new one and getting the internet on it to work, so now that its back in the clear, I'm back and I come bearing a new story as my peace offering for being away. Please remember to be kind and leave many reviews, I'll try and update more often!!

--x--

**CHAPTER 1**.

Twenty-three year old Miley Stewart sat upon her bed and watched as her alarm clock ticked and finally hit seven AM before buzzing loudly, she shut it off and stared almost solemnly before springing up from the bed and rushing to her bathroom sink where she immediately began scrubbing her mouth with nearly a half-tube of toothpaste, she brushed out her wavy chestnut locks and took care of most of her makeup before her apartment door began to sound. She sped for the door and threw it open and stared back at two insanely calm women, her best friends Sarah and Mandy, before all three of them immediately burst out into obnoxious squeals of joy and Miley welcomed them into her apartment.

Way across on the other side of town, a small flourist shop appears as a young woman, no older than twenty-two, with long blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, wearing rather tomboyish clothes and old converses was sorting through an arrangement of boquets as another customer behind her rambled on and she checked her watch for what had to be the fifth time in two minutes, as she tried to actually digest what the woman behind the counter was asking her for. She rolled her sky-blue eyes and began getting things ready.

"MILEY! C'mon darlin, your gonna be late to your own wedding if you dont hurry up!"Miley's father, Robbie Ray called up the stairwell as he tried once more, miserably to fix his tie. "Dangit, I should have had Jackson stay a bit longer to get this right, aw Hell, MIL-"he paused as he turned to see the two young bridesmaids in their lilac gowns come down, followed by his beautiful daughter, her wedding dress a simple white gown, nothing too fancy, in fact the same gown that her mother wore to their wedding many years ago, Miley's hair was pulled up into a beautiful french twist with ringlets falling around her face, accenting her features, her teal-blue eyes seemed to almost sparkle as she smiled brightly and turned slowly for her father to get a better view.

"You think he'll like it?"Miley asked, somewhat concerned.

"He sure as hell better, or he'll be answering to us, after trying to get that zipper all the way up,"Mandy breathed. Sarah hid a giggle behind her cough and adjusted her horn-rimmed glasses.

"You look beautiful, Miles, I'm just sorry your mother aint here to see this in person,"Robbie Ray blinked away the tears as he kissed his baby girl on the cheek and they heard the limo out front. "Oh, hey we best get goin, hey, any of you girls know how to fix this?"he held up his poorly knotted lilac tie, and Miley smiled and began to correct it as Sarah and Mandy headed out for the limo.

"You look handsome, Daddy,I know that Momma's watchin down on us both,"Miley smiled and kissed her fathers cheek after straightening his tie and they headed out together, toward the limo.

"Where is she?"Oliver asked for the hundreth time as he noticed no limo's pulling up, he kissed yet another cheek and shook another hand and smiled as he brushed his dark hair from his dough eyes and continued to nervously fiddle with his tie.

"Dude, she'll be here, you know how my sister is,"Jackson stated. "Stop worrying, I aint fixin your tie again." Oliver glowered at the man standing beside him with long, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, Miley's older brother and Oliver's best friend, and best man, stood a few inches taller and more broad shouldered than Oliver, they had been buds ever since the Stewart family moved to Malibu, and now Oliver was marrying his sister, Miley, whom he'd been in love with since he first laid eyes on her. He was so busy looking for Miley's limo however that he hardly noticed a young blonde woman walking up carrying two plastic boxes. His head turned however and he immediately noticed how out of place she was standing in dark denim jeans, a multi-colored sweater with a black vest and a black beanie cap, her long blonde hair falling out from under it.

"Hey, are you the groom?"she asked.

"Yes, I am, call me Oliver,"he said.

"I'm Lilly, I did your flowers,"Lilly said, holding up the two white rose corsages.

"Oh wonderful!"Oliver cheered. "Thank you so much,"he said as Lilly went to pin on the white rose to his tux. "They are lovely, aren't they Jackson?"

"Yeah, yeah, lovely,"Jackson said, admiring Lilly's figure and not really paying attention to the subject. "Of course I wouldnt know a flower from a weed."

"But they're lovely aren't they Jackson?"Oliver asked again, sarcastically as Lilly finished pinning on his flower and he went to shaking hands again. Lilly turned to pin on the white rose corsage for Jackson and he straightened himself up, puffing out his chest for her.

"I dont have a six-pack you know,"he said.

"Really?"Lilly asked, not at all impressed.

"No, twelve-pack actually,"Jackson boasted.

"I'm not really into men with muscles,"Lilly said, not lifting her eyes from her task as she pinned on the rose.

"The good point of it all is that I have a really sensitive nature-"

"You dont say,"Lilly pasted on a smile, as she inwardly rolled her eyes.

He looked ready to say something again when they were interrupted by a young, dark-haired little girl rushing upto them and giggling while she hugged Oliver and then hugged Jackson with a flourish.

"Hi Jackson,"she giggled in a schoolgirl voice.

"Hey Olivia,"Jackson said nonchalantly.

"There you are! Olivia dont you ever run off like that again!"an Italian looking woman in a fancy church dress came waltzing up and kissed Oliver on the cheek before dragging Olivia away from Jackson.

"But I had a question for brother Ollie!"she said.

"Oh dear Lord, not another-"Lilly smiled at the young girls curiousity as Oliver rubbed her hair good-naturedly.

"Whats the question, 'Livia?"Oliver asked.

"What happens when an immovable object is struck with an ongoing unstoppable force?"

There was silence as Oliver's eyebrows rose in wonderment before he shrugged,

"I haven't a blasted clue,"he answered, honestly.

"You see? There, now we can go and sit,"the Italian woman, Oliver and Olivia's mother, Lilly assumed, said. Lilly interrupted,

"Thats impossible,"she stepped into Mrs. Oken and Olivia's path, and directed her attention to the little girl,"you see when something immovable is struck by an unstoppable force, there is nothing that can or will change it, therefore it can never be, you see? It's a trick question,"she answered to Mrs. Oken. Olivia's dark eyes lit up,

"Mama, can she sit with me?"

The limo pulled up at the church nearly ten minutes later than it should have been there and Robbie Ray kissed Miley on the cheek and said he'd meet her inside, Mandy rushed out after him and then Sarah plopped down beside her, brushing her sandy blonde hair from her face.

"Well, this is it,"Miley said, breathing unsteady, the jitters getting to her, she and Sarah nodded simultaneously.

"Yeah, wish me luck,"Sarah said. Miley blinked.

"Wish _you_ luck?"she asked, flabbergasted.

"Bridesmaids always trip at weddings, and we both know how clumsy I am, so.. wish me luck!"Sarah said, fanning herself.

"Good luck,"Miley smiled and watched as Sarah headed out of the limo toward the church and she frowned, hoping that she was doing the right thing.

"She should be here by now,"Oliver said, turning from his standpoint at the altar.

"She'll be here, stop fidgeting before I give you the wedgie of the century,"Jackson snapped.

"Right,"Oliver turned back around. He twisted again,"is she here yet?"

"You saw that flower girl? I think she liked me, I got the vibe, ya know? Did you feel it, too?"Jackson asked.

"Jackson, its my wedding day, you think we could talk about me?"Oliver asked, a little hurt by his friends constant hormones.

"Sure, sorry,"Jackson apologized and continued staring around, he leaned toward Oliver and whispered,"did you get the feeling that she likes me?"

"All my friends call me Livia,"Livia said to Lilly, who smiled. "Isn't Jackson handsome?"she asked. Lilly snickered, this young girl was just so innocent, she almost reminded her of herself when she was that age. Oh how the years go by.

"Alright then, everything is set up, they're here, and its about to begin,"Mrs. Oken sat down on the other side of Olivia.

"Okay good, I'll just be getting to the reception and setting up then,"Lilly said as she stood, the music began to play and she had to fidget around more relatives to get out of the pews and she made her way toward the back of the church, suddenly an odd feeling washed over her as she dared to look and catch a glimpse of the bride, as she did, she locked eyes with the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen.

Miley was walking along on Robbie Ray's arm, smiling at Oliver from the aisle when she suddenly felt an almost intense warmth rush through her and she turned her head to glimpse in the crowd but all she could see were a pair of eyes as brilliant as the clear blue sky, a woman, clearly not there for the wedding, stood, and gave Miley an almost brief smile that seemed to send her stomach into a twisted knot, so strange, she looked forward once more and then back but the stranger was gone. Had she been just a figment of her imagination?

Lilly rushed out of the church, shaking off the weird moment that had just happened, and could hear the pastor beginning the vows, she began marching off toward the reception area behind the church and forgot, almost, about the beautiful bride and those turquoise eyes.

Churchbells sounded and the crowd erupted as they threw rice and flower petals at the newlywed couple who just exited the church, Miley and Oliver were linked arm in arm and smiling like fools, they kissed once, twice, waved and smiled for photographs, and shook hands as they all made their way toward the banquet. Music began to play throughout the tented area, people sat around and ate, laughed, joked, danced, Robbie Ray seemed to be getting his groove on while Jackson tried to steer clear of him, Olivia danced a little bit with Oliver while Lilly, after watching a bit of the festivities, and avoiding the best man for nearly an hour, headed for the punch bowl. Thats when she saw the back of the bride standing there and just as she reached her, Miley turned around.

"Hi there,"Lilly smiled, trying to quell the awkwardness from earlier, hoping that the bride wouldn't notice.

"Hey,"Miley smiled.

"We haven't met, I'm Lilly, I did your flowers,"Lilly introduced.

"You did? My flowers were nice,"Miley smiled, genuinely. A moment of silence ensued and Lilly decided to try and get out of there before Jackson had a shot at finding her,

"Anyway.. I was just here to get some pu-"she tried to manuver around Miley, but Miley blocked her off, seriousness on her features quickly turning into a shy smile.

"You.. dont want to do that,"Miley said.

"Is there anything wrong? I'm here to help,"Lilly offered, hoping that she could do something to make the pretty bride smile once more. Miley contemplated her offer and turned back around, allowing Lilly to move closer to the large punchbowl.

"It's my wedding ring, I was getting some of this punch crap and-"she nodded as she swept scoops of the many berries resting in the bowl.

"And it fell in there?"Lilly finished.

"My wedding ring is in there,"Miley giggled. Lilly chuckled herself, finding it somewhat ironic.

"Well you cant dump it, its too large, you've tried to scoop it out I s'pose?"Lilly asked.

"Tried, but failed,"Miley responded, smiling a bit more, having made a new friend.

"Alright, well... that only leaves us one choice,"Lilly boldly grabbed Miley's waist and manuvered her in front as she began pulling up her sleeve. "Cover me."

"Do what?"Miley asked, a hint of southern twang coming out in her voice.

"I'm going in, use your dress and cover me,"Lilly grinned and Miley laughed, a deep, beautiful sound that almost sounded like a melody as Lilly tried to concentrate and dove her arm all the way into the punch and began to feel around, Miley fluffed her dress out and tried to keep her covered, however, an older gentleman approached.

"Hi!"Miley said, a bit loudly, trying to distract him.

"Hello there, you must be the blushing bride, they say that whites the color of virgins, if I know Oliver the only thing virgin around here are the drinks,"the man said, trying to manuver for the punch, Miley cut him off.

"And you are?"she asked.

"Name's Rob, Oliver works beneath me, but not in a biblical sense,"Rob shook her hand.

"Lovely to meet you,"she smiled and felt a wet hand grab hers and a ring slide onto her wedding finger, she smiled and moved aside as Lilly appeared at her side, beaming.

"Hi!"

"Hello there,"Rob admired Lilly, making both women roll their eyes inwardly.

"This is Lilly, she's the flourist,"Miley introduced.

"My name's Rob,"he offered his hand,"but you can call me anything you'd like."

"And I'm sure I will,"Lilly shook his hand with her punch soaked one, as she replied sarcastically. Rob stared dumbly at his hand.

As the night went further, Lilly chatted with several guests and even a bit more with Miley, before she got swept away into some dances with the young Olivia. However, soon Jackson approached and she knew she wouldnt be able to escape him for the whole night.

"Hey 'Livia, some of your friends were wonderin about you over there,"Jackson said and shooed the small girl away. Suddenly a slow tune came on and Jackson seemed surprised as he offered his hand and Lilly unwillingly took it and wound up struggling to reach her chin over his shoulder as he bent lower and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is nice, eh?"Jackson asked.

"Oh yeah... real, treat..."Lilly said, trying to sound convincing. Thankfully however, the song was interrupted by the sounds of a microphone being tampered with.

"Excuse me, is this thing on?"Robbie Ray Stewart stood, a bit tipsy at the tables, bent over a mic as he spoke into it. "I'd like to start making the announc-"the microphone fell.

"Jackson there you are! Would you please go get your father off of that mic and make a real speech?"Mrs. Oken t'sked and shooed Jackson from Lilly, who was all the more grateful and slinked away toward the back of the reception as Jackson took over the mic.

"...These two have been together for years, _years_... Years that have seen endless drugs and wonderful sex, thoroughly enjoyed by me, these two just stayed at home... they've been married so long its a relief that they're finally..._ married_, now, I'd like to go ahead and say that before I run off and do my duty as best man and shag a bridesmaid, you know who you are,"the room laughed. "I'd like to make a toast, to Oliver and Miley, may they grow old together, sharing the same pillow, Oliver and Miley,"everyone rose a glass and drank. "Oh and here is another thing folks, some people say that its taken him this long to get married due to his fear of making a speech, but now here he is, he doesnt think he can do it, I _know_ he can do it, please give it up for my best mate, here's Ollie!"

Oliver downed the last of his champagne nervously as he stood up, hands in pockets and he looked out over the crowd, his smile dimmed somewhat.

"Oliver, hon, just do what I do when I'm nervous, imagine everybody naked,"Mrs. Oken said. Oliver stared at her as if she'd grown another head. Miley stared up at her white-faced husband somewhat fearful for him before taking a stand and placing a hand on his back for moral support.

"Hello everyone.."she said. "I'm Oliver,"the room laughed. Lilly, standing in the back, shook her head with a smile, the bride was truly one in a million. "So I'm glad you're all here staring at me because... I'd like to tell you how much I _love_ Miley, and how much of a uniquely individual kind loving person she is,"she looked to Oliver who shook his head and smiled, handing her the mic and taking his seat beside her, holding her hand.

"Okay so, its just me now,"Miley said. "I've been looking forward to this day my entire life, and I'm glad to be sharing it with so many people that I love, and so many new people that I have never met, but I'm sure your all great to, they say... I feel like I've known Oliver for my entire life, and I know I'll know him for the rest of it,"Oliver kissed Miley's hand affectionately. "They say that happy endings can never come without a rocky beginning, but for Oliver and I, we were friends, and then lovers, and now mates, its been a smooth ride all the way for us... maybe thats a different kind of fairytale, so before I go all sentimental and crap, I would just like to say that I'm glad you are all here to celebrate this occassion with us, and if you could just wish us a bit of luck, that'd be nice, so on three? One.."

If Miley were to look back, she would have noticed by now that Lilly had already set off away from the building and was now tucking herself into bed,"Two... Three,"the light beside her went off and the day ended with a flourish.


	2. Dinner Outings

**Disclaimer still stands!**

**A/N:** Hey everyone!! Alright, thanks to all my kind reviews, I've decided to post another chapter so you all dont kill me :P haha, jk, anywho, its good to have everyone back and I hope you all enjoy the next installment of this fanfic. Plz be kind and Feed Me Reviews!

--x--

**CHAPTER 2**.

Lilly Truscott was just trying to manage yet another day at her floral shop, a young man walked in, scarf around his neck, a bit odd for someone in Malibu, however, she did not judge upon first appearance, instead, she brushed her blonde hair behind her ears as he explained,

"I need a flower, I really tweaked it up, this is my last chance... my last chance flower,"he said.

"Alright then, lets see what we can find,"Lilly motioned for him to look around the small space that was engulfed in several brightly colored plants.

"Ooh, how about a red rose,"he said, picking up a single stem from a boquet,"whats that say?"

"Love..."Lilly's voice trailed sheepishly.

"Love, thats _good_..thats nice!"he smiled happily.

"...and fidelity,"Lilly continued, hiding her smile behind her wrist.

"Nope, not that one then,"the man continued immediately and began searching.

"No, of course not, a rose is too vague... this really is your last chance,"Lilly turned and began sorting through another bunch of wildflowers while the man walked outside to check out her other plants.

A knock at the door sounded,

"Be there in a moment,"Lilly called out without bothering to turn around and see who it was.

"Thats fine,"Lilly straightened up as that warm, melodic voice washed over her ears and she immediately turned to see the angelic woman from the wedding she did last week. Miley Stewart, or rather Oken now, stood in a gray tank top and hip hugging jeans, Lilly tried to stop herself from staring when her brain finally caught up with her mouth,

"Hi!"Lilly smiled, exuberant.

"Hey,"Miley responded, somewhat relieved. "Listen I was just com-"she was interrupted by the same customer who was now tapping on the window.

"I'm sorry I just have to-"Lilly motioned to the customer, giving Miley an apologetic look and praying she wouldnt go.

"Oh, oh yes, sorry, go on,"Miley stood aside as the customer rapped and got her attention.

"What's your favorite flower?"he asked Miley. Lilly did not turn but kept her ears in tune, intrigued and curious to her answer.

"I dunno... I think I like lilies!"Miley smiled to the man. Lilly felt her face grow somewhat hot at the indication but shook it off as she heard the man dismiss that flower. Finally she grabbed another bunch and tried to concentrate on getting the man out of there before she didnt have a chance to talk to the beautiful woman who enraptured her.

"How about this one?"Lilly called out, the man re-entered the store as she held up a long-stemmed blossom. "The Ignatia."

"I like it..."the man replied. "Keep talking.." Miley also looked somewhat curious and so she decided to show off just a little,

"Originally named for Queen Victoria, she married young and she had _fifteen_ children, its said to-"

"Stop talking,"the man did a three-sixty and headed back out of the shop to keep searching, turned down, Lilly shook her head confused and placed the flower back.

"So I was just coming by to say thank you, for the wedding, and stuff,"Miley continued. Lilly turned and caught her eyes, and smiled.

"You're welcome,"she nodded.

"Listen, do you want to come to dinner?"Lilly didn't catch most of the sentence as she heard a pot break outside.

"Sorry?"she blinked.

"Dinner.. with Oliver and me?"Miley asked. "I mean you dont-"

"I'd love to,"Lilly responded immediately, almost cursing her heart for starting this, but she felt that she just couldnt say no to the beautiful young woman. Miley beamed and tucked another annoying chestnut curl behind her ear,

"Great, Friday then?"

"Sure,"Lilly replied.

"Alright then, I'll just write down my address,"she sidestepped Lilly and jotted it down as the man came back into the shop, grinning from ear to ear, holding a cactus plant.

"Here it is! My last chance flower,"he handed her the cash. Lilly took it and mentally prayed for the hopeless man who was certain to be turned down after handing his girlfriend the cacti.

--x--

Miley walked alongside her new husband, Oliver as he scanned his eyes over items in the auction shop.

"Careful, dont scare anyone away there, darling,"Oliver joked as he ran his fingers over an antique clock.

"What are you talking about?"Miley asked, glowering at a passing customer.

"You know what I'm talking about, you and that red eye you give to anyone who is thinking about taking that sofa,"Oliver smirked.

"Damn right, that thing is mine,"Miley quipped, shoving her hands into her jacket.

"Ours,"Oliver corrected.

"Ours, so anyway, what were we saying?"Miley continued.

"To keep it under the limit, two-hundred dollars,"Oliver reminded her.

"I dont see why you put limits on everything,"Miley rolled her eyes. "Takes the fun out of everything."

"Ohoo but I like limits,"Oliver chuckled. "Otherwise you'll go barking mad."

"Damn right that couch is mine,"Miley snapped.

"Ours,"Oliver corrected, again as he hit a button and the cash register ca-chinged loudly, startling everyone. Miley turned,"Keep it under the limit,"he whispered serious.

"...Next up we have this prize-winning leather sofa..."said the auctioner.

"Thats us, baby,"Oliver took her arm and they headed over to the large, comfortable leather sofa and sat on it as if they already owned it.

"So I was thinking, you remember that flower girl? Lilly?"Miley asked as Oliver pulled out his card and began paying attention to the auctioner. "I invited her to dinner Friday."

"Thats great babe.. I'll cook,"he answered.

"Please dont,"Miley giggled. Her husband was great at a lot of things, but cooking was not one of them.

"So I was thinking we could invite Jackson along, you know how they got along great at the wedding, I think they'd be perfect for one another, dont you think?"Miley asked.

"Keep a red eye baby,"Oliver said, not really paying much attention as he listened to the bids.

"You know its funny, you ever feel like you meet someone.. and right away you know you're going to be great friends?"Miley asked mostly to herself as she thought about the warm feeling she seemed to have whenever she spoke with the beautiful flourist.

"Uh huh, thats great darling, keep a red eye, we're nearly there,"Oliver said, waiting for the bid.

"You think they'll be perfect for each other?"Miley asked.

"Who, babe?"Oliver replied.

"Lilly and Jackson!"Miley responded, somewhat annoyed at her husband for not listening.

"Uh huh, perfect,"Oliver said as his smile grew and the bid grew closer.

"Great! It's totally on then!"Miley clapped her hands giddily. A moment passed and she remembered,"So, we can invite Jackson to dinner friday and hook them both up, right?"

Oliver looked downheartened and turned to his wife,

"Baby, we lost it,"he said sheepish.

"What?"Miley deadpanned.

"The sofa... over the limit,"he shrugged. She snatched the card from his hand and stood.

"FOUR HUNDRED!"she shouted. The auctioner and everyone around stared.

"Four-hundred it is,"the auctioner answered and Oliver lounged, somewhat embarrassed on the sofa, smiling at the crowd.

--x--

Lilly opened the familiar wooden door to the small Malibu home, juggling her keys, a grocery bag and a large boquet of daisies. As she walked down the hall and entered the living room, her temper somewhat flared when she noticed the older blonde woman sitting on the couch, clad in pajamas.

"What are you doing here?"Lilly asked, somewhat annoyed as she set her things down in the kitchen.

The blonde woman flipped through her magazine,

"I live here, what are _you_ doing?"she quipped.

"I came to tidy,"Lilly responded and pulled out the dead boquet from her mothers vase as she replaced the flowers. "And you're still in your pajamas? you said you were going out tonight."

"No, _you_ said I was going out tonight, I'm settling in for the evening,"the blonde on the couch responded, shuffling through her magazine and pushing her rectangle glasses up her nose. "What are you all dressed up for anyhow?"the older woman asked, looking her daughter up and down, Lilly was clad in her stonewashed jeans and a bright pink ty-dye shirt, her hair down and without a hat, for once.

"I'm going out tonight,"Lilly responded as she finished assorting the flowers and grabbed a magazing from the counter that had been tossed aside.

"A _date_?"the woman asked, quirky, a smile lighting up her features. "Does my daughter have a _date_?" Lilly smiled and sat on the top of the couch near her mother and plopped the magazine down on her lap.

"No.. but _you_ could have,"she said, pointing to the manual that now read _Fine Wine & Dating Seniors_. The blonde woman frowned and two matching blue eyes looked sternly at her daughter from over her glasses.

"Lovely,"she said, dripping her sarcasm. Lilly rolled her eyes,"Dances... bingo...chess boards... attempts by lonely old coffin dodgers to get out there and find one last shot before kicking the bucket,"Heather responded. "Well they wont get any of that from me, and they certainly wont be getting any sex, its like trying to play snooker with a rope at that age!"

"Mom, you need to get out of the house,"Lilly said, exasperated. "Your going senile in this place."

"No, I'm depressed,"Heather corrected.

"I wish you'd get a life... I really wish you would,"Lilly said, almost upset. Heather put on a brave smile and clapped her daughter's knee,

"I know you do,"she responded.

--x--

Oliver opened the door wearily to his and Miley's shared apartment and began to loosen his tie, yet another hard day of dealing with his lying, cheating ass of a boss, Rob. He ran his fingers through his long dark hair as he walked into the bathroom and noticed his lovely wife placing on lipstick, clad in a set of nice brown slacks and a pink tank top.

"Hello beautiful person,"he kissed her cheek and threw his briefcase on their bed. "Sorry I'm late, dinner will be ready on time though I promise."

"How was work?"Miley asked.

"Shit. I'm quitting,"Oliver said as he began changing his work shirt and pulled on a maroon button up shirt.

"You always say that,"Miley grinned.

"I mean it, one day I'm going to tell Rob where to stick his money,"Oliver called from the bedroom.

"I'll be waiting... with champagne,"Miley cooed as she went to sit down on toilet and pull on her heels. "So it will work, right? Lilly will go for Jackson?"

"I dunno, babe, it all seems like bull to me, but then, everything happens for a reason,"Oliver said as he appeared in the door, fumbling with buttons on his shirt. "What do you think?"he asked, smiling.

"Of her? I dunno-"Miley began.

"No, no, the shirt,"he motioned as he buttoned his sleeve.

"Oh,"Miley shook her head with a smile, almost dazed that she didn't notice at first. "It's gorgeous... you're gorgeous,"she winked.

"Really?"he grinned, seductive. "You wanna... fool around?"he asked.

However, right at the moment the buzzer sounded.

"Saved by the bell, but you're in a lot of trouble later,"Oliver grinned foolishly and ran for the door. He opened it and Lilly stood behind it, holding a large boquet of lilies. "Hello there, oh bless you! Miley will flip!"Oliver kissed Lilly's cheek as he took the flowers and welcomed her in.

"Hey, it was nothing really, I heard she loves them,"Lilly smiled, thankful the light was dim so he wouldn't see her small blush.

"She does, Miley! Miley darling,"he called out.

"Here I am!"Miley said, cheerfully and Lilly felt her heart flip as the gorgeous brunette walked over hurriedly and joined her husband's side, her chestnut curls falling down on her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. It was then that Lilly realized both of them seemed to just be staring at one another. Lilly broke the ice as she noticed Oliver's eyebrow raise at his wife.

"So?"she smiled. Miley blinked and returned to life with a brilliant smile, her teal eyes lighting up as she saw the flowers.

"Oh they're gorgeous! Thank you! Come and see our new sofa!"she said, grabbing Lilly's hand, who wondered if Miley felt the same jolt as her.

"Our _expensive_ sofa,"Oliver corrected. Lilly laughed,

"You cant put a price on comfort,"she reprimanded as she noticed the large sofa in the living area, Miley left them to put the flowers in the vase and Lilly took a seat with Oliver and prayed that nothing would be awkward.

"So the original plan was to write a book, you know of places to go for what seasons and what would be best,"Oliver poured her a class of chardonay. "But you know, I planned write this as I was experiencing it, but things got in the way, life, Miley, _work_,"he shared a grin with Lilly,"Miley,"he said softly. It was then that Lilly noticed the look of pure adoration in the young mans dark eyes, and she knew that he must really love her, her heart almost seemed to tear at the thought of ever hurting him, and she knew she'd have to try and keep herself on her toes around Miley if she planned not to.

"I see, well its not impossible... you can do it, _someday_,"Lilly smiled as she sipped her wine. Oliver nodded,

"Yes, well, enough about me, how about you? Married? Ever been married? Ever _going_ to be married?" (**A/N: the movie is set in the U.K. where gay marriage IS legal, so since this story is in the U.S. im making it legal**).

"Uhm, no,"Lilly smiled. "No.. and _maybe_ now that the laws have changed." Oliver's eyebrow rose,

"Sorry?"

"I'm gay,"Lilly replied. She had learned long ago not to really fear about what others thought, and she wasn't ashamed to be out and honest about who she was, and she was thankful that she still had people who loved her anyway.

"Ah! I see,"Oliver said, contemplating this reaction. "Yes...right, _well done._"Lilly couldn't help but chuckle at his embarrassment. Suddenly the buzzer sounded again and Oliver got a look that reminded Lilly of a deer caught in the headlights. "That... would be Jackson,"Lilly's world seemed to fuzz at the setup that Miley had obviously pulled her into. She nodded and grinned into her wineglass,

"Jackson's coming." Oliver almost seemed to look apologetic now, at the thought of letting his wife use him to play matchmaker alongside.

Lilly sat quietly through most of dinner, almost afraid to touch anything after her first bite, it was very sadly put together.

"Mmm, Oliver,"Jackson spoke up. Lilly turned as Jackson sipped his wine after a bite of chicken,"this is the most _revolting_ thing I've ever tasted." Lilly felt terrible as a snort of laughter escaped her but then didn't feel too bad when Miley giggled.

"Really?"Oliver asked, somewhat confused at his own meal.

"Terribly,"Jackson stated.

"It really is, darling,"Miley tried not to smile and gulped her wine, Lilly just looked down at her plate and tried to stop laughing inwardly.

"So, its been about two weeks now,"Jackson smiled. "So lets hear it, how much better is sex after marriage?" Lilly's eyebrows rose as she gaped at the blonde man, whom she now knew to be Miley's older brother, which made it more awkward that he was asking that question.

"Why dont you get wed and find out yourself?"Miley retorted good-naturedly.

"I dont think that Jackson is capable of that, we're talking about a commitment, almost three or four months out of his life,"Oliver joked as he poured another glass of wine.

"I'm serious guys, I tell you, that every woman I've shagged after they've been married have told me that the sex was _so_ much better,"Jackson replied and Lilly couldn't help but laugh at the man, Miley snorted into her glass. Jackson turned to Lilly,"you know they teach the birds and the bees about me?"he bit on his fork almost seductively and Lilly shook her head at the assumption.

"You never know, Jackson, maybe one day you'll find the woman of your dreams and you might actually settle down,"Oliver said.

"Not going to happen my friend,"Jackson replied.

"Well there are many beautiful women in the world,"Miley quipped. "Some even in this room, maybe?"Lilly caught the hint of what Miley was pointing at and couldnt help but blush that the woman thought she was beautiful, but then also laughed at the irony that she had no idea.

"Actually darling about that-"Oliver started.

"Yes there are,"Jackson said, cutting him off. "And I'm trying to sleep with as many as I can."

"One day you'll meet the one, and you'll fall and you'll know,"Miley stated.

"How will I _know_?"Jackson smiled, teasingly.Lilly looked over at Miley, and listened intently, as did Oliver.

"Well you dont.._know_ right off, you just.. meet someone and it feels _warm_ and comfortable and right.. and then you hang in there and after a while you begin to know that that person is the one you're meant to be with and you're like yeah, this must be love,"Miley said, looking at Oliver adoringly.

"I'm with her on that,"Oliver quipped.

"Yeah, me too,"Jackson nodded.

"I disagree,"Lilly stated, firmly. Three sets of confused eyes landed on her but Lilly focused on the beautiful aquamarine orbs in front of her. "I think that you know immediately... as soon as you lock eyes with that person, you know and, that everything that happens thereforth just proves that you were right all along."

Silence ensued before Jackson spoke up,

"Actually I say that I'm going to go with her idea."

"I have to agree,"Oliver piped in. "Dessert anyone?"

"Yes, please,"Lilly said, breaking the intense eye contact with Miley, hoping that it would just drop, she felt as though she'd already given enough away.

"No,"Miley shook her head.

"No?"Lilly asked.

"No, because what you're saying is... is that everyone else who doesnt find and have all that _stuff_... is just settling for less,"Miley stated firmly.

"Thats.. not what I meant,"Lilly said, a bit apologetic.

"That kind of _is _what you're saying,"Miley reared back.

"I think she said it a bit nicer,"Jackson quipped.

"Pudding?"Oliver called out from the counter, holding a large bowl up as a peace offering.

--x--

"So, how was work, bud?"Jackson asked, nursing another glass of wine.

"Shit. I'm quitting,"Oliver said as he put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Well, I'll tell you what, did you see those looks flower girl was giving me? Tonight, my friend, we are going to fall madly in bed,"Jackson smiled.

"You dont say?"Oliver smirked. He licked a finger of pudding and then grinned knowingly at Jackson. "She's a lesbian,"he almost cackled. Jackson looked a bit stunned but then,

"Is that right? Oh well then."

"You still think she'll sleep with you?"Oliver asked, curious.

"Hey, anyone can change teams, my friend,"he sipped his wine. "Well, not _anyone_, I wouldn't, cause you know I-"he drank more wine.

Miley walked up the stairs and paused at the sliding glass doors that led to the small balcony that overlooked most of Malibu, rain was coming down in almost sheets but she couldn't turn her eyes away from the vision of Lilly sitting on the wall, umbrella in arm, blonde hair flapping in the wind behind her, looking out over the night life of Malibu. She opened the door, grinning,

"What're you doing out there?"she called. Lilly turned and brushed away a damp strand of long blonde hair, and grinned,

"It's gorgeous!"she called out over the rain.

"It's _raining_!"Miley laughed. Lilly climbed down from the wall and came in, Miley shut the door as Lilly shut her umbrella and shook it out. Together they stood inches apart looking out at the rain falling.

"Sorry about dinner,"Miley broke the ice. Lilly stared for a moment at the seriousness on the brunette's face before shrugging with a grin.

"I've eaten worse,"she quipped friendly. Miley giggled and looked at her and Lilly smiled,

"Thats not what I meant... ugh, you're soaked,"she patted Lilly's arm.

"I'm fine,"Lilly said. Miley pulled off her grey jacket.

"And you're freezing,"Miley continued, giggling.

"I'm _fine,_"Lilly laughed as Miley put her coat over her shoulders and rubbed them, they both continued to chuckle before they heard Oliver call upto them.

"What're you two doing up there?"

Miley broke away immediately and answered,

"Nothing." Lilly somewhat frowned, a beautiful moment that would be forever ingrained into her memory.

"Well Jackson wants to play strip poker or.. strip Jackson and I really want him to go home,"Oliver complained.

Lilly kissed Oliver's cheek before taking a chance and hugging Miley, her heart nearly leaping from her chest at the softness of the brunette's body pressed up against hers. She then left with Jackson and never noticed the thumbs up both gentlemen gave one another.

She was quiet for most of the ride, contemplating her feelings and barely heard Jackson when he spoke,

"Everything alright?"he asked, kindly.

"Fine, left here,"she directed. Jackson obliged,

"Okay, do whatever you want, yell, rant, bitch, complain but just... dont sit there looking so, put out, it depresses me to see beautiful women upset,"Jackson stated. Lilly half-smiled, almost feeling as if Jackson was really making an effort to just be her friend.

"I'm sorry, I just have something on my mind,"Lilly apologized.

"Well you know we could always go back to my place and discuss-"

"Left here, Jackson, please,"she snapped with a grin.

Silence ensued once more,

"You know what you should do?"Jackson asked her. "You should talk about it... with me, because you know, underneath this rugged.. good looking exterior is a soft, caring, sensitive man-"

"No there isn't,"Lilly smirked.

"No there isn't but, tell me anyway,"Jackson replied and Lilly laughed.

"If you must know its a girl,"she said, not daring to go too far in depth seeing that she was talking about his sister.

"Ahh, a vagitarian tale, please, come on out, talk to Uncle Jackson, spare me no detail,"he grinned charmingly. Lilly chuckled.

"Okay, well, have you ever.. fallen for someone, and they are already with another?"Lilly asked, trying to make sure her wording didn't give it away.

"Sure, all the hot ones are usually taken,"Jackson grinned.

"No I mean, when you're in a situation like that... what do you do?"Lilly asked.

"What do I do?"Jackson repeated, he thought for a moment, then grinned. "I shag 'em." Lilly couldn't help but laugh with him."I'm serious, hey, her significant other isn't my problem."

"No, that doesn't help.. you know what, you should never really break up another couple, you should never try and cause someone that much pain and suffering, you should just... learn to accept the fact it cant happen, and move on,"Lilly seemed to tell herself more than the hormonal young man in the drivers seat.

"I know something that'll cheer you up... you, me, one of our apartments, I'm flexible,"Lilly laughed. "What? I'm serious! Oh, c'mon, I'm _so_ good in bed." Lilly shook her head.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Thanks again for keeping up with me, and a little side note, for anyone who has NOT seen Imagine Me & You starring Lena Heady and Piper Perabo, I most deffinitely suggest you go rent it and watch, I promise you'll love it, this entire story is basically set exactly off of the movie, with a few small twists in character but I hope you all enjoy and please keep reviewing!! -LJBard


	3. Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**A/N:** Hey everyone!! I just wanted to once again thank everyone so much for reviewing to my story, I have been a bit nervous as to the comeback since I havent written anything in a while and so I'm happy to know I still have a few fans out there, anywho, please continue to review and let me know what you think!

--x--

**CHAPTER 3**.

"So as I was saying it had to have been a perfect match, I can already hear the wedding bells,"Miley stated matter-of-factly as she browsed the aisles of the supermarket alongside her husband who pushed the cart and was reading the label on a packet of marshmellows.

"What was that, babe?"Oliver asked, throwing the bag into the cart.

"Honestly, weren't you listening?"Miley asked, exasperated. "Jackson and Lilly! They hit it off great dont you think? I can see it now-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait... she didn't tell you?"Oliver asked, stunned. Miley stared confused. "Oh damn you are _so_ uncool,"he laughed as he pushed the cart further toward the end of the aisle.

"Tell me what?"Miley asked.

"Well, you see, darling, the thing about Lilly is..."he paused as they finished the aisle. "Is that she's right here! Hey!"

Miley looked up and sure as that there was Lilly Truscott, standing alongside a shorter young woman with dark red hair and brown eyes, Lilly's blonde hair was pulled into braided pigtails, a gray volcom beanie cap on matching her tank top under her black suede jacket.

"Hello there!"Lilly smiled. Miley beamed, feeling the familiar butterflies begin, she shook it off however as excitement to see her friend.

"Weirdest thing we were just talking about you!"Oliver said.

"Oh, all nice things I hope,"Lilly quipped. The redhead beside Lilly coughed and nudged her. "Sorry, er, Oliver, Miley this is Denise. Denise, this is Oliver and Miley, I did the flowers for their wedding last week."

"Denise,"Oliver nodded.

"Oliver,"Denise replied.

"Denise,"Miley smiled, kindly.

"Miley,"Denise grinned.

"And Lilly, great, now that we all know each other we're just going to head that way,"Lilly pointed out, trying to keep herself from staring longingly at the beautiful brunette.

"And we'll be on that way,"Oliver.

"Bye,"Miley said.

Lilly sighed exasperated as she headed into the next aisle,

"Sooo, about that game-"

"Whohoho there pussycat, what the _Hell_ was that back there?"Denise asked, grinning like a fool.

"I dont know what you're talking about,"Lilly voiced firmly.

"Oh I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about my dear friend, that girl seemed to catch your interest a bit more than the others-"

"Stop it, Denise,"Lilly snapped, tossing canned fruits into the basket.

"What?!"Miley lowered her tone. "Lilly? No.."

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you, babe, Lilly is _gay,_ said so herself at dinner last night,"Oliver replied, pushing the cart.

"But... how? I mean, she's _gay?_"Miley stuttered, completely aghast at the realization that had hit her.

"As a tennis player, now... anyway,"they cleared another aisle, Miley's mind running a mile a minute and they stopped as the familiar voice rang out.

"Hey, hey!"Denise called. "We were just talking about you this time!" Lilly looked sheepish, Miley eyed her warily, noticing the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh really? Anything interesting we should hear?"Oliver played along.

"Nope,"Denise quipped.

"Good!"Miley said, clearing her throat, her voice caught. "Well we'll just be heading-"

"Denise, are you gay?"Oliver asked.

"Oh God,"Miley groaned.

"Am I _gay_?"Denise chuckled. "I'm ecstatic!"

"Oh! Well then, are you two-?"Oliver motioned between Lilly and Denise.

"NO! No no,"Lilly spoke up. Denise hugged her side, practically smashing them together.

"Ah, alas I've tried and I've _tried_... but she loves another,"Denise kissed Lilly's cheek. Lilly went bright red and dared to sneak a peek at Miley who's mouth was slightly agape and her teal eyes wide.

"Well then we'll just be-"Oliver said.

"Yeah, bye,"Lilly said, shoving the cart the opposite direction.

"Bye,"Miley said, forlorn.

--x--

"Anything wrong, Miles? You've seemed really distracted,"Mandy asked as the three women stood in the bathroom of their work office, checking makeup and fixing themselves up.

"I dunno, but I have a strange question to ask, have you ever thought.. you know, about being with a woman?"Miley asked, feeling her cheeks grow hot, she didn't dare meet Sarah or Mandy's eyes. Although Sarah was currently pulling her contacts out.

"Eh, I've always thought about shagging a girl before I die, but I've never thought about when, why?"Mandy asked.

"Just curious, something... made me think about that this weekend, one of Oliver's crazy porno movies,"Miley tried to shrug it off.

"I've thought about it,"Sarah stated. "But I like men, well, I _hate_ men, but you know,"Sarah giggled and finished up.

Miley walked into the video store and picked out the movies she thought would be fun for her and Oliver to watch later since his mother and Olivia were coming by for the outing tonight at the park. She headed toward the checkout counter when she noticed the X-rated movies, she looked around to make certain nobody else would see before she headed to the counter, and then at last moment when the punk-rocker checkout lady was ringing her up she grabbed a random video and placed it in there. The lady got one look and then gave her an almost knowing glance and smile,

"This one is out at the moment, but its due back, I'll give the guy a call-"

"Oh no, really its okay,"Miley said, feeling her embarrassment swell, she tried to keep calm.

"Trust me, honey, this one you want to see,"she winked and picked up the phone.

Miley tried to hide her embarrassment but felt herself become even more dire when she heard a familiar voice.

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you, I feel like I only have a son some days,"Robbie Ray came over to the counter.

"DAD!"Miley jumped. Robbie Ray smiled and hugged her. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Well I just got back from the photo place, and I tell ya, Miles, them people made me look fat in that suit, they dont lie when they say the camera adds on twenty pounds,"Robbie Ray waved the folder, then he noticed the movies on the counter. "Oooh, anything good out?"

Miley scrambled to keep the movies away from her father, sweat beginning to bead along her eyebrow.

"N-no,"Miley choked out.

"...There's a lady here that needs your copy of Georgie's Bush..,"the checkout lady said over the phone.

"Georgie's Bush?"Robbie Ray asked, incredulously.

"It's for research... for Oliver.. he's been really interested into politics lately,"Miley fumbled. Robbie Ray shrugged,

"Whatever you say, darlin, listen I gotta go meet Jackson for lunch, hey listen, try and see about working your old man into your birthday, would ya? I miss having ya around, darlin,"he kissed her forehead and left and Miley blew out a sigh of relief.

Miley sat in front of the television almost stunned at the scenes that were flashing on screen before her, as a woman went down on another, she tilted her head to get a closer look before she heard the door open,

"Junk, junk, bills... Miley? Is that you?"Oliver called out. Miley scrambled to eject the DVD and slipped it under the pile of movies, she stood just as Oliver came in, loosening his tie and smiling.

"Oh thank goodness, I've missed you,"he kissed her sweetly, she returned it.

"You're home early,"she stated.

"Well we got done sooner than expected and so I left to get things ready for the park tonight, hey I ran into your father today he said that he saw you at the-"he looked at the pile of movies and grabbed them. "Anything good?"he grinned. "Eh, boring, boring, ooh, and here's one I _haven't _seen before,"he winked at Miley, who blushed and tried to act surprised.

"What is it? Oh! Oh my gosh, seems they gave me the wrong, oh my,"she laughed it off and took it from him.

"Oh, yeah,"he laughed. "Er, well is it porn?"he asked, looking like a schoolboy with his first shot at seeing a pair of boobs.

"Yes, but I didn't get this, I'll just return it,"Miley started.

"Well lets watch it!"Oliver boasted. He held her shoulders,"I know that we have been lax in that department lately, and its mostly been my fault, but.."

"Dont worry about it, love, I'm gonna take it back,"Miley smiled.

"But.. why?"Oliver looked like a sore puppy, almost adorable.

"Because it doesn't turn me on,"Miley winked and kissed him before grabbing her jacket and rushing out of the door.

"That makes one of us,"Oliver said to the empty room.

--x--

"So Miley..."Mrs. Oken smiled at her daughter-in-law as they walked through the crowded park, watching kids with sparklers chase each other.

"Sooo?"Miley returned.

"How are my grandchildren coming along?"Miley frowned, the woman wasted no time, she was extremely annoying on the subject of her and Oliver giving her grandkids before she died, Miley personally did not feel too much like having children, it wasn't that she didnt like the idea of being a family, but she was very concerned about the mothering part, she had grown up most of her life without a mother influence, and she'd always worried if she could even be a good mom whatsoever.

"I love the smell of hotdogs!"Robbie Ray smiled at the vendor. "Smells like... hot dogs, want one, boy?"he asked Oliver, who was standing beside him, looking a bit downtrodden.

"No, thank you, I wanted to talk to you, actually,"he stated.

"Oh? You want ketchup? Mustard?"he asked.

"No... listen, Mr. Stewart-"

"Aw, c'mon there, boy, your my son-in-law now, you oughtta know better than to call me that, just Robbie Ray is fine,"he said as he bit into his dog.

"Well.. Robbie Ray, I was trying to ask you about something,"Oliver replied, firmly.

"About what, son?"he asked.

"Well its about Miley-"

"Oh heavens no, boy, you cant talk to me about Miley,"Robbie Ray said, seriously.

"What?"Oliver asked.

"You and I, we're men, we can be as nice and friendly and talk about the weather and football as the day is long, but goodness boy, dont ever mention my daughter in a conversation with me,"Robbie Ray said.

"Why not?"Oliver asked, quizzically.

"Because... the only thing that can come to mind when you talk about Miley with me is.. that hound is puttin it up my daughter,"Robbie Ray bit into his hot dog and continued on. Oliver stayed still for a moment, looking rather pale,

"Miles?"he called out.

"And remember, to not stand too close cause then the men may think you're mine,"Sarah stated firmly to young Olivia. "But dont venture too far because I know you love to go nuts, and make sure to point out ones you think may be cute-"

As Sarah spoke, she did not see the two women walking up behind her or the young blonde who grabbed Olivia's sides with a smile,

"Gotcha!"Lilly growled, excitedly.

"LILLY!"Olivia squealed and jumped into the blonde's arms. Heather Truscott smiled somewhat at the bundle of joy,

"Ah, see you've found a friend, now, can I go home?"she asked, annoyed.

"No,"Lilly scolded. "What're you doing out here?"Lilly directed the question to Olivia.

"Trying to help Sarah find a man,"Olivia answered, honestly with a giggle.

"Shh, dont be so loud about that!"Sarah blushed.

"Hmph, a young thing like you should have no problem there, hon,"Heather reprimanded.

"And neither should _you,_"Lilly snipped at her mother.

Suddenly a young boy came running up after a ball and somewhat knocked into Sarah.

"Sorry Mrs!"he said.

"Dont call me Mrs!"Sarah bit out. But the boy didn't seem to hear her as he locked eyes with Olivia and the two children both smiled.

"Hi,"he said.

"Hi,"Olivia replied, blushing.

"You've got a boyfriend, you've got a boyfriend,"Lilly teased as she and Olivia sat on a bench waiting for the small boy to return. Heather had taken Sarah with her to the bathroom to try and also spot a man for her and promised she would come back. Lilly drove so she knew that her mother couldnt go too far without her anyway.

"No I haven't.. not yet,"Olivia giggled. "Besides, you're more likely to have a boyfriend than me... you could even get a husband!"Olivia sighed dreamily.

"You know, Livia there is something that I think you should understand,"Lilly tried to figure out how to explain, not exactly comfortable talking about this to a younger girl like Olivia Oken. "I do believe that I will spend my life with someone, but that someone.. will be a woman."

"I understand,"Olivia smiled.

"You do?"Lilly asked, a bit shocked.

"Of course! My best friend is Rachael Hughes, I'd rather spend my life with her than any _boy_,"Olivia said. Lilly chuckled.

"Exactly,"she smiled as the young boy returned, a sparkler in each hand, Olivia got up and headed toward him, however she turned back to Lilly and said something she'd never forget,

"It doesn't mean that you're a _lesbian_ or anything,"Lilly waited until Olivia was out of her sight before she burst into a full belly laugh.

"Ah there you are,"Oliver said, wrapping his arms around Miley's waist, she leaned into him. "You have no idea how scary it can be around your father."

"Good, I was just trying to get her to begin thinking about grandchildren!"Mrs. Oken explained.

"Get me away from her please,"Miley whispered. He escorted her off as Robbie Ray reached them and the fireworks began.

"One must have them while thou is still young enough to pick them up!!"Mrs. Oken called out after them.

"You know sometimes I have to remind myself that if it wasn't for your dad, I wouldn't have you,"Oliver smiled. Miley smiled and they hugged, she rested her chin on his strong shoulder and opened her eyes, just as she did, she looked over and noticed none other than Lilly along with an older, blonde woman walking past the crowd, watching the colorful sparks in the sky, she felt her heart begin to race at the sight of the beautiful blonde, her delicate smile, her kind heart.

"Somethin wrong, babe?"Oliver asked.

"I want to go home,"Miley said, downcast.


	4. Dare You To Love

**Disclaimer still stands!! And the song "It Feels Like I'm In Love" belongs to its artist Kelly Marie and her record deal.**

**A/N:** Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, keep em comin! I love it! Here's chapter four!

--x--

**CHAPTER 4.**

They reached there apartment and Miley continued to ignore Oliver's constant worrying questions.

"I'll put the teapot on,"Oliver said, putting their jackets up.

"I'll have a beer,"Miley answered strictly.

"Really?"Oliver asked, he went around the counter and stood, staring at his wife quizzically for a moment. "Listen, Miles, I know you were upset, I know my mom can be a _little_.. but, she has me curious..."

"What do you mean?"Miley asked.

"Miley.. are you pregnant?"he asked out of the blue.

"What?"she chuckled.

"Well, its just, the way you've been acting lately, just, things going on, and it had me wondering... I mean, are you?"he asked.

"No, of course not, you are almost starting to sound like your mom,"Miley said grabbing her own beer.

"Well, do you want to be?"Oliver asked. Miley froze.

"Excuse me?"she turned to him.

"Listen, I know we said that we'd give it time, we'd settle in and we'd wait... but, really, what are we waiting for? I mean, what do you think?" Oliver asked, his brown eyes almost seemed to lighten to a golden color at the thought of being a parent, and Miley felt so terrible that she just didn't feel like giving him the wrong answer. She opened her mouth to respond but was abruptly cut off by the sound of Oliver's phone blaring.

"Ugh, its Rob, one sec sweetheart,"he answered his phone and went into the other room. Miley took a moment and then noticed the home phone on their counter and breathed a heavy sigh before picking it up and dialing a number and listened to the ringing.

Lilly felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out and noticed the caller ID state 'Oken Home.' She debated a moment before she decided to answer, smiling,

"Hello?"the line was silent. "Hello?"she asked again.

Miley lost her nerve at the sound of Lilly's voice and pressed the END button on the phone.

"Sorry about that,"Oliver said. "Listen, babe, about that soccer game next week, Rob-"his voice was cut off by the sound of the home phone ringing and Oliver got to it before Miley could stop him."Hello?"

"_Oliver? It's Lilly._"

"Lilly! Hey how are you?"Oliver asked, giving Miley a strange look when she made signals for him to break the call.

"_Good, listen, I just recieved a call from this number I was just-_"

"Hey listen, I have something to ask, a favor really, you see there is this game next Tuesday... Miley and I go every year, but you know work has me tied up, I was wondering," Miley was chasing him and trying to stop him, he shrugged quizzically. "Would you mind escorting Miley to the game next week? Please? C'mon say yes,"Oliver offered.

"_Erm, I s'pose-_"

"Great! Thanks so much, Tuesday at seven, you're a doll!"Oliver hung up. "What the hell, Miles?"

"Why did you do that? I would have just stayed here,"Miley snapped.

"Well, yeah, but I thought she was,"he snapped his fingers like a girl,"best friend?" Miley couldn't help but laugh at his ingenuity.

--x--

Miley had to admit, even without her husband, she was still enjoying the soccer game, and she had even lost almost all sense of awkwardness around Lilly as soon as the game started.

"OH C'MON! ARE YOU BLIND?!"Miley shrieked over the noisy crowd at a foul call.

"You know your voice is really shrill, you need to be louder if you want to be heard,"Lilly called out to her.

"I dont think I can _get_ any louder, my throat is already sore,"Miley laughed.

"It's because you're using your vocal chords, you need to use your stomach, belt it out,"Lilly told her.

"How do I do that?"Miley asked, somewhat curious.

"Alright, first, you need to tighten your stomach muscles,"Lilly said.

"I dont think I have any of those,"Miley joked. Lilly laughed,

"Yes you do, they're right here,"she pressed her hand up against Miley's upper stomach, near her ribcage and close to the swell of her breast, Miley felt her stomach immediately tighten into a knot.

"You feel my hand? Now tighten your muscles,"Lilly said.

"I think they're pretty tight,"Miley whispered, honestly but cleared her throat.

"Alright, now, expand your diaphram,"Lilly said. Miley rose her eyebrow,

"Flourist girl say what?"Miley asked. Lilly laughed,

"Your diaphram, thats right here,"she moved her hand further toward Miley's center stomach and she was worried for a moment Lilly would feel her racing heart. "You feel my hand?"she asked.

"Maybe if you put them both there?"Miley asked, her mouth being overrun before her brain could conclude. Lilly obliged however and slid around Miley's back and wrapped her arms around Miley's waist, pressing both of her hands along her stomach, Miley's head was on cloud nine and she felt as if she were in a dream as butterflies coursed through her system.

"Alright then, now for the big one, imagine your mouth is a cathedral,"Lilly said. Miley chuckled and looked back at Lilly, almost coming nose to nose with the beautiful blonde.

"Okay, now I'm lost,"she smiled.

"It's really simple,"Lilly explained.

"No, no, I mean the stomach muscles, the diaphram I'm there, but that last one?"Miley asked.

"You have to imagine your mouth is like a large theatre, fill it with sound and just let it all out,"Lilly said. Miley blinked and then wondered if this was a trick, she smirked and asked,

"Show me."Lilly nodded and moved away from Miley before pressing her hands up against her stomach, Miley immediately feeling the loss and watched as Lilly directed her attention to the field before opening her mouth and becoming amazed as an incredible amount of loud sound came out,

"_**YOU'RE A WANKER NUMBER NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!**_"Lilly yelled, almost the entire stadium went somewhat deaf.

"That was _so_ much fun!"Miley squealed as they exited the stadium. "Ugh, but its too early to go home."

"Yes it is,"Lilly agreed, silently.

"Well, we need to figure something out, how about you go since you had to sit through this game with me,"Miley grinned.

"I feel like dancing,"Lilly piped up.

"Boom, hold that thought,"Miley answered.

"What? You know a place?"Lilly asked, amazed, she didnt know of many clubs in the area.

"I have an idea,"Miley grinned.

A few quarters was all it took before the DDR machine inside the game room at Put-Put began speaking to them.

"_Lets get our GROOVE on!_" Immediately the speakers filled with the sounds of Kelly Marie and Lilly laughed, remembering the song from when she was a teenager as she began pressing her feet to the arrows on screen.

_My head is in a spin my feet dont touch the ground_

_because your near to me my head goes round and round_

_My knees are shakin babay, my heart it beats like a drum_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom_

_It feels like, it feels like I'm in love!_

She and Miley faced each other with identical goofy grins and sighed at the same time as the song and spun around and switched screens, keeping up with the arrows as the machine continued to dote on their great skills.

_Aint felt this way before but I know I'm turned on_

_It's time for somethin babay I cant turn down_

_My knees are shakin babay, my heart it beats like a drum!_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom _

_It feels like, it feels like I'm in love!_

_My knees shake my heart beats like a drum!_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom._

--x--

They finished their dancing spree and laughed as they spoke about it all the way home.

"Tell me about the lily,"Miley said.

"No you dont want to know about the Lily,"Lilly quipped, feeling herself blush.

"But its my favorite!"

"Ask me about the Izalleia,"Lilly stalled.

"What? Oh alright, what about the Izalliea?"Miley asked, grinning.

"It means, good fortune and wealth,"Lilly smiled as Miley made a gagging noise.

"That stinks,"they both laughed. "Tonight was still a lot of fun, though."

"It was my birthday,"Lilly remembered.

"What? Your kidding, _today?_ Why didnt you say anything?"Miley asked, incredulously. "Mine's coming up pretty soon."

"Practically twins,"Lilly smiled.

"So, enough sidetracking, tell me about the lily!"Miley grinned. Lilly sighed and searched the sky before answering,

"The lily means.. the lily means I dare you to love me,"Lilly paused and stared Miley directly in the eyes as she said this before smiling shortly and continuing on down the road. Miley stood for a moment, slightly abashed before remembering how to walk and caught back up with Lilly right as they reached her apartment building.

"Well, this is it,"Miley said, matter-of-factly, and began feeling her heart race, a nervous feeling made her legs feel numb as if she were waiting to be kissed. Her eyes trailed to Lilly's lips and she felt herself lean in closer, until she blinked and realized that she was too close for friendship. She backed away and bid Lilly goodnight before racing up the stairs, not daring to look back until after she was inside and noticed Lilly somewhat dragging her feet as she walked away, glum.

--x--

Miley was browsing the internet for random things when she came upon a strange piece of information.

"Hey guys, listen to this,"she directed to Mandy and Sarah. "It's the story of a couple who are celebrating their seventieth wedding anniversary, they got eloped on the day that they met, knowing that it was right from the very start,"she smiled and felt happy for the loving couple. "Do you guys believe in love at first sight? That you could... meet someone from across a room and look into their eyes.. and immediately feel their soul?"she asked and looked to Sarah who contemplated her seriously.

"No,"Sarah shook her head.

"Absolutely not,"Mandy added.

"Me neither,"Miley said, somewhat downcast and turned back around in her chair, exiting out of the article and trying not to let the event she just explained revolve in her head.

--x--

Lilly was gathering a beautiful bunch of peach and white roses for a young woman at the counter,

"It's a lovely thing, I'm going to tell him that I'm pregnant!"said the woman.

"Oh!"Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, he's going to be so surprised, he's a real control freak if you know what I mean, sometimes I wonder why he doesnt wear a diaphram," she laughed nervously before Lilly noticed her lip quiver. "He-he's going to _hate_ me,"she suddenly burst into tears and Lilly was immediately engulfed into a tearful embrace as the woman cried on her shoulder and Lilly struggled to answer the phone that began ringing.

"Er, hello? A delivery? Yes I can do that,"she looked at the woman sobbing on her chest. "May take an extra five minutes,"she felt the tears soaking her shirt. "Or ten."

Lilly walked upto the host of the significant fancy restaurant, large boquet of chrisanthemums in hand.

"Delivery for table 10?"she asked.

"Right over there,"the host pointed and she walked in the same direction, stalling for a moment when she finally realized who it was, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well hello there,"Jackson Stewart sat at table 10, smiling up at her, she shook her head.

"You just dont quit do you?"she asked, handing the flowers over and sitting.

"Never when there is a gorgeous young woman involved,"he grinned. "Now fuck me if I'm wrong but I think you want to shag me."

"Jackson, its just not going to happen,"she giggled.

"You sure, I promise I'm a perfect gentlemen, you may even thank me for it?"Jackson pleaded with a smile that gave away the straight face.

"Nope, but I can be your friend,"Lilly smiled.

"Well your place or mine then, darling?"Lilly laughed at Jackson's sad attempt. "I'm serious! I am _that_ good in bed!"

--x--

"I really appreciate you driving me down here for this, but you dont have to stay if you dont want, Miley, darling, really I can find another route home,"Mrs. Oken said as they made their way through the hallway of the elementary school.

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Oken, really, Olivia is a sweetheart and I wouldn't just leave you here to call a cab,"Miley smiled.

"Oh really, you are too modest sometimes, stop calling me that, your my daughter-in-law now, its Rosa,"Mrs. Oken answered. They turned a corner and Miley almost froze at the figure standing outside the same classroom they were headed for.

"Lilly, darling! What on earth brings you to Seaview?"Mrs. Oken asked, hugging the blonde, who returned it warmly.

"Olivia invited me, she said she could use some more support,"Lilly shrugged.

"Thats sweet,"Mrs. Oken stated, Miley felt her face grow a bit warm when Lilly looked up and locked eyes with her. Two crystal blue orbs that reminded her of the sky, they seemed to be somewhat darker however, like a storm of emotions were swelling in them and the article she read at work the other day raced into her mind. She shook her head clear as Olivia's teacher came out and welcomed them in.

The room was darker as Olivia gave her speech on Time and Space and Miley couldn't help but feel her heart begin to beat against her ribcage as she slyly shifted closer toward Lilly who was focused on Olivia's speech. Suddenly, as if in a daze or a dream, Miley couldn't control herself as she lifted her hand to brush the stubborn blonde bangs from Lilly's beautiful eyes, just so she could gaze into them, as she did, Lilly turned and locked eyes with her, not so much a questioning stare as one filled with hurt and even more, love. Miley leaned in and then the lights switched on and she blinked.

She was sitting straightforward as was Lilly, she never brushed hair away, they'd never leaned in and almost kissed, it was all a daydream. She stood with the rest of the class as the bell rang and she hugged Olivia before exiting the school after Lilly and Mrs. Oken.

"So it was really good seeing you again, are you sure you dont have to be somewhere? I mean I know I wouldnt want to stay at a schoolyard all day,"Miley continued to stumble over her words.

"No really its fine,"Lilly grinned.

"Oh... well, listen Lilly- I really needed to talk to you about something-"Lilly's eyes immediately went bright, almost as if she were worried over something and she cut Miley off.

"Actually I just remembered, I do have an appointment, all the way across town-"Lilly fibbed.

"Oh.. well, okay then,"Miley said, dumbstruck but naive to Lilly's white lie. She waved as Lilly took off at a fast walk across the schoolyard.

--x--

"So, you usually dont call me all the way downtown _and_ pay for a beer without something on your mind,"Jackson stated as he gulped his Sam Adams. "Whats goin on, dude? Trouble in paradise?"

"No, no, everythings great, I mean, well, as great as things can be I s'pose,"Oliver said, somewhat glum.

"Thats good to hear,"Jackson said, not really interested that Oliver was lying through his teeth.

"Jackson.. do you ever think there could sometimes be bumps in the road after marriage?"Oliver asked.

"Of course, man, thats why I stay away from it, heck, look at your folks, they got divorced ages ago, that should tell you..."Jackson said.

"Is there anything to stop it?"Oliver asked, worried. "You know, from going _that_ far."

"Well if I were _you_, I'd have to say the best thing would be to talk to the lover about it, I mean sometimes I really envy what you have man," Jackson took another swig.

"Really?"Oliver asked.

"Of course, I mean, look at me, I'm twenty-five years old-"

"Twenty-eight,"Oliver corrected.

"Exactly! I'm getting olver, I mean I look at you, and what you have with my sister, the honesty, the commitment, the trust.. and I think to myself, _God_ I'm glad I'm not you,"Oliver couldn't help but chuckle into his beer.

* * *

**A/N:** hey guys, sorry about the short update but I promise the next chapter will be better. keep the reviews coming and you may get it sooner than anticipated!!


	5. Love Is All

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**A/N:** Alright then!! Before I delve into my next chapter, a small note to everyone who has been reading this story... Thank you so much to the reviews, as of course I remind everyone please dont stop sending them in, they give me more motive to continue... And as for those of you wise asses out there, this fanfic IS and will continue TO be based off of the movie "Imagine Me & You" no I do not mean to make it boring, however, to twist the plot would ruin the actual idea of it, if you are not enjoying this piece then please move on and save your criticism for someone else, I wont tolerate it. As for those of you who ARE enjoying the story, although it is based almost entirely off of the movie, I encourage you to keep reading and I hope you continue to enjoy. Thank you -LJBard

--x--

**CHAPTER 5**.

Once again Lilly Truscott found herself crouching down, attending to her everyday ritual outside of her flower shop, making sure all her plants were healthy and in order, it was just an ordinary afternoon in Malibu, until that curious tingling sensation in her occurred and Lilly knew momentarily, something was going to happen. Looking up and out into the street was all she had to do before her blue eyes locked onto a very irritated Miley Oken. She couldn't help but smile, as she always did around the brunette beauty but immediately could tell something was not right, still she tried to remain cheerful,

"Hi!"she called to Miley as Miley rushed upto her. This only seemed to aggrivate her more,

"No, no, no you are not happy to see me, you can_not_ be happy to see me,"Miley rushed past her and into the store, slightly puzzled, Lilly dared to follow. Miley stopped midway into the store and began pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself before looking up as Lilly came in and upset turquoise eyes met confused sky blue.

"Is there anything the matter?"Lilly asked.

"Yes, yes there is, Lilly, I have to say, this is wrong, this is so wrong, I'm _married_ for Christs sake! I'm married to this wonderful guy, a guy who's done _nothing_ wrong!"Lilly immediately could feel her color drain and her heart weaken as she understood what Miley meant, although technically they'd never done anything wrong, at least... she didn't _think _they had. "It's just-"

"Pardon me,"a gentleman in a bowler hat startled Lilly as he walked into the store, Miley stopped her rant and threw her arms down at her side, fed up before racing into the back room. "I was wondering, I'm trying to start an herb garden-"

With Miley in mind, Lilly grabbed the first plant she knew would help and thrust it into the mans arms,

"Here, these, use these, they'll help, on the house, just go,"she rushed him out of the door, leaving the poor man standing outside rather befuddled at the strange woman's behavior.

Lilly walked into the backroom and found Miley continuing her pacing rant until she appeared and Miley once again stared her down quite sternly.

"So you see? You see that you have to see... what we have, whatever it is, it has to stop, you understand?"honestly she didnt. "It's over,"Miley shuffled past her firmly and Lilly shrugged herself over more bewildered than ever as she pressed her head to the base of the stairwell that led up to her apartment. However, she heard the door reopen to the backroom and she turned immediately to find Miley, teal eyes darkened to a deep sapphire as she moved in and pressed Lilly up against the wall.

Suddenly Lilly was in Heaven as the softest, warmest pair of lips collided with hers firmly, almost desperately. Lilly returned the kiss immediately, amazed at how sweet Miley tasted, and completely lost in the woman's kiss as they moved further toward a pallet of roses. Lilly fell backwards, the kiss broke and she looked up into a set of deep eyes, seeking her own, filled to the brim with lust, desire and more importantly, love. Lilly flipped her onto her back and kissed her again, surrendering herself into the arms of the beautiful woman who captured her heart from first glance, Lilly gently swiped her tongue along Miley's lower lip and felt her heart soar when access was granted and she explored Miley's mouth, running her tongue along perfect teeth that clashed with her own, tasting faintly of mint toothpaste and honey tea. Lilly then found herself more amazed when the petite brunette managed to flip Lilly around and onto... an entire patch of thorns.

"OW!"Lilly was sad to break the kiss, but the sharp stinging in her rear was too painful to ignore. "Owowowow, thorns, thorns in my ass!" Miley snorted and then Lilly got herself up from the patch and leaned forward and joined in with the giggling, both women breathing rather heavy, she looked up and into Miley's face and noticed the faint hue of pink to the beautiful cheeks, her normally stoic lips, swollen and red, eyes still a beautiful pool of blue. Suddenly the door to the front of the store opened and the little bell rang, both women continued to smile and tried to quiet themselves,"maybe they'll go away-"Lilly offered with a small chuckle.

However, this was not the case as a familiar voice suddenly threw a large tub of ice water on their heated souls,

"Lilly? Are you back there?"

Oliver.

"Shit-"Lilly swore. "Uhm, be right out, Oliver! Hold on!"Lilly tried to calm herself down, she didn't dare look at Miley, fearing the worst was sure to happen. She walked out to the front, straightening her tousled blonde locks. Oliver stood behind the counter, wearing his suit and tie, hands in pockets, dark hair swept back naturally, his smile was warm when he saw her.

"Hey there, sorry to interrupt, I wasn't sure if you were here or not-"Oliver said, motioning to the closed front doors.

"Oh yeah, yeah,"Lilly chuckled,"always... what do you want, Oliver?"she winced, realizing how harsh that sounded.

"To buy some flowers, of course,"Oliver said, eyeing her strangely but smiling, nonetheless.

"Right, sorry,"Lilly shook her head. "Haven't really been here today,"she played it cool. _That's right, Truscott, dont let him know you were just having a heavy make-out session with his wife, ugh shut up!_

"Not for me of course, for Miley, I feel as if lately she's just been really upset, and I just think that its been my fault, ya know? Work and everything keeping me away, we just havent been as smooth as before,"Oliver explained. Lilly looked away, unable to keep a straight face as she felt her heart almost break for the poor guy.

"Well, what would you like?"Lilly asked. Oliver smiled,

"You know what she likes..."Lilly's eyes widened and Oliver looked back at her, still confused. "Lilies?"he reminded her. Lilly nodded, again shaking her head for not keeping herself in check. "So, did you enjoy the game last week?"Oliver continued.

"Uhm, yeah,"Lilly gathered the flowers. "It was fine, very... fine,"she internally cursed herself.

"Yeah, well, listen I was wondering if maybe she mentioned anything... to you that is, about us? Maybe something going on that I'm doing wrong?"Oliver asked. Lilly put the flowers on the table to sort them and rose her eyebrow at him,

"No, not really." Oliver's face fell a bit, but he shrugged it off.

"Well, how much do I owe you?"

"On the house,"Lilly offered with as much a smile as she could, he nodded his thanks as he took the flowers and headed out. "Oliver,"she called out, her mouth running faster than her mind, again. Oliver turned around. "If you think somethings wrong, why dont you just ask her?"Lilly asked, curious.

"No, no I couldnt do that,"Oliver looked at the flowers, almost painstakingly.

"Why?"Lilly badgered. Oliver looked up at her, hurt in his soft brown eyes,

"Cause what if something is?"

Lilly watched Oliver walk out and round the corner, it was then that her guilt for the man dissappeared with the fact that Miley had to have heard the entire conversation, she ran into the backroom to of course find it empty, the window open and a calm breeze flowing through. She rushed out of the store and saw Miley running in the opposite direction, she followed her.

"MILEY! Miley, please wait!"Lilly called out as she ran after her in the park.

"Why? My God, Lilly I heard him! I sat there and I heard him, I'm here with you and he's out there hurting and he's blaming himself!"Miley barked out, upset, tears pooling in her beautiful eyes, Lilly immediately felt her heart sink in shame as Miley paused her long stride and allowed Lilly to face her.

"Well what do you suppose we do?"Lilly asked, sternly.

"I dont-"Miley growled and rubbed her temples, frustrated."I dont know what to do, he doesnt deserve this! I mean what CAN I do?!"

"Tell me to go,"Lilly said, firmly. Her heart already breaking at the thought of what she was saying. Miley stared at her, puzzled and hurt.

"What?"she asked.

"Tell me to go... tell me to leave and I will go and you will never see me again,"Lilly swallowed to control the lump in her throat and blinked to keep the tears at bay, she couldn't break down in front of Miley, she had to fix this, it wasn't anyone else's burden to bare.

"Is.. is that what _you_ want?"Miley choked, a tear spilling. Lilly shook her head, breathing a sigh,

"I want _you_,"she admitted, honestly and she couldnt deny that it was true, she had wanted Miley since she first saw her.

"I-I cant-"

"I know,"Lilly looked down, as much as it made sense for her to do this, it made it nonetheless painful as her heart shattered and her lungs seemed to squeeze and she felt as though she was about to have an anxiety attack. She looked up and Miley looked torn, she pulled her into her arms and crushed her in a hug, memorizing the softness and the smell of peaches from Miley's shampoo.

"Dont forget me,"Lilly whispered, kissing her neck sweetly.

"I wont remember anything else,"Miley clung to her, softly beginning to weep.

Lilly knew if she didnt get out she wouldn't be able to leave, she let go and did not look Miley in the eyes as she turned on her heel and headed back to her shop, finally allowing the first tear to fall.

--x--

Lilly opened the door to her mother's home, shutting the cool fall outside and hugging herself around the middle, she realized midway back to the shop she couldn't go back, not even for her jacket, so she walked through the crisp November air all the way to her mothers, thankful the car was in the driveway.

"Mom?"she called out, her voice hoarse from the tears already shed.

"I'm upstairs, be right down,"Heather Truscott called.

"S'fine, take your time,"Lilly called and took a seat on the leather sofa in the livingroom, allowing a few more tears to fall, she could only imagine with the wind her hair had to be a mess, and she hadn't gotten a chance to blow her nose. The sound of heels clicking on the stairs alerted her to her mothers presence as she noticed the older blonde come down in a rather nice black dinner dress, hair pulled into a neat french twist, glasses gone, and she was clipping an earring in. She stopped at the archway when she saw her only daughter in tears,

"Sweet shit in a bucket, what the hell happened baby?"she rushed to Lilly and lifted her chin up, wiping tears with her thumb.

"I'm.. ok,"Lilly coughed. Heather grabbed a thing of tissues from the side drawer and put them in her daughters lap as she took her seat at Lilly's side.

"Blow, dry and then talk baby,"Heather placed a warm hand on her back. "God you're freezing, did you walk here without a jacket?"she scolded. Lilly nodded as she released more tears and blew her nose, thankful to get rid of the stuffiness built up in her head.

"Sorry, I just needed to come by, I couldn't-"Lilly blew her nose again.

"Shh, just relax baby, and tell me, whats going on? I havent seen you this upset since Boston won the championship,"Lilly snorted into her tissue as her mom could always make her laugh.

"It's just... well there's this girl,"Lilly looked at her mom, who seemed genuinely surprised, and worth understanding, she said nothing and Lilly continued,"well, she and I decided.. we cant see each other again, and I just.. I cant stop thinking that she was the one."

"Okay, well I dont follow, why is there nothing between you two if you're in love?"Heather asked.

"She's with someone, it.. just cant be,"Lilly said, not really wanting to explain the full detail of it.

"Oh honey, but that shouldn't matter if she loves you, does she?"Heather asked, taking Lilly's chin in her hand again, looking at her daughter softly. Lilly contemplated the answer, she wasn't even sure,

"Yes...No... She's with someone, Mom, it doesnt matter-"

"Oh baby, if there is one thing I'm proud to know that YOU taught me, its that love is _all_ that matters!"Heather wiped another tear from her daughters face.

"Yes, it does, but.. it just cant be,"Lilly repeated, her heart breaking again. "I mean she's _with_ someone, you know thats horrible, breaking up a couple, when Dad left you, you were _crushed_."

Heather shrugged.

"Wounds heal, honey, if you give them time,"she said, simply. Lilly smiled gently at her mothers ability to believe that anything could be simple, then she noticed her clothing.

"What on Earth are you wearing? Is that a dress?"Lilly teased.

"Yes well, I'm meeting someone in an hour at the Blue Rabbit,"Heather smiled.

"A date?"Lilly feigned shock. "My mother has a _date_?"

"I'm having dinner with the man, yes,"Heather clarified with a saucy grin. Lilly giggled, suddenly feeling very happy for her mother, and almost a bit better about her own situation. "Lillian, dont you worry, everything that is meant to be will fall into place,"Lilly kissed her mother on the cheek and smiled and nodded.


	6. Endings And Beginnings

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know the last two chapters have been short but hopefully this one will make up for it! Thanks to my reviewers, here is Chapter 6!

--x--

**CHAPTER 6**.

Miley walked home, trying to compose herself just a small bit before returning, knowing Oliver would certainly be home from work and not wanting to alarm him from her tears, she took her time walking up five flights of stairs, ignoring the elevator and unlocked the door to her and her husband's shared apartment, hoping to get this all out and done with, she'd made up her mind about a minute after watching Lilly walk away from her in the park of what she had to do, the _right_ thing to do.

A few small crashes alerted her that Oliver was home and in the kitchen, however, she didn't smell the familiar scent of burning dinner and was even more stunned to walk in and see Oliver slumped over the sink with a tall glass of water in hand, dark hair and clothes slightly dishevelled as he sang a low tune to himself.

"Oliver? What on Earth-?"Miley asked, shocked. Oliver turned, his eyes glassy and she knew immediately he had been out drinking. He gave her a loopy grin and continued to somewhat sing,

"_And then he said goodbye..!_"he chuckled and hiccupped. Miley rolled her eyes and put her jacket away.

"I need to talk to you, Oliver,"she said, sternly.

"Sure thing, darling, just gimme a moment to down about four more of these so I wont wake up hungover and I'll be good,"Oliver downed the glass of water. She shook her head,

"I'll be waiting,"she headed into the livingroom and did just that.

--x--

Oliver came in and somewhat stumbled before falling back onto the couch, loosening his tie,

"Alright then, babe, I'm all ears,"he giggled.

Miley got up and paced, unsure of how to really begin. She finally started at the beginning,

"Oliver, there is something... that happened, something unplanned, something completely out of my control... I- I went crazy, Oliver, I went crazy for someone and they weren't you,"she choked out, wiping the stubborn tears away from her eyes, she had to stay strong. "And... its over, I mean, there is nothing happening, not anymore.. I just, thought you deserved to know that-"she paused as she turned away from her rant and noticed Oliver now laying on the couch, completely doused in slumber.

"NO! Nonono, Oliver please,"she rushed to him and sat at his side, tears beginning to threaten again,"I cant say this again,"she choked out, sadly. "Oliver, its going to be alright... I'm not going to leave you, you're my best friend,"she smiled through the tears,"and I love you, you wont have to worry about this again, I promise,"she kissed his cheek, sniffling before she grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and laid it over him, she walked away and decided to get ready for bed.

Had she stayed just a moment longer, she would have seen Oliver thrust the blanket off, somewhat asleep, and then notice one bleary, yet alert brown eye open and look at the space where his wife had just been.

--x--

Lilly unlocked the back door to her delivery car as she began loading a large order of tulips for a baby shower downtown, however, just as she went to grab another pot, she noticed a familiar face.

Jackson Stewart stood on the edge of the sidewalk, staring at her with cold blue eyes, his sandy hair dishevelled from the wind, his face not holding the usual boy-ishly charming smile he carried when around her.

"Jackson? What are you doing here?"Lilly asked, surprised.

"It's you then, isnt it?"Jackson asked, irritably. Lilly blinked, confused, but then it hit her.

"I dont know what you mean-"she said. Jackson took a moment to collect himself, as if he were trying not to get angry or cry.

"He said she didn't tell him who it was, but... I had my feeling..."he looked back at her, his eyes dark. Lilly said nothing, she knew that he would figure it out. "Well? Was it?"he asked, angry.

"We did nothing wrong, Jackson,"Lilly said, glaring.

"You stupid slut,"Jackson snapped.

"Dont start!"Lilly growled, and moved past him to grab another plant but Jackson didn't stop, he hounded her back.

"Dont start?! Dont- HA! Lilly do you know what not _starting _is!? My _best_ friend calls me up at two in the morning and you know how _he_ felt? He was _busted_,"Jackson snapped as Lilly tried to ignore him, practically throwing the flowers into the car.

"Stop-"Lilly pleaded, somewhat torn.

"No, I'll tell you what to stop... what happened to your theory? Huh? What was all that _crap_ about not breaking up other couples?!"Jackson yelled, he stopped, and collected himself, not letting his eyes leave hers. "You really stuck to that one good, didnt you? Stay away from Miley," Jackson warned, voice level, but tinting with threat. He walked away, leaving Lilly broken on the sidewalk.

--x--

Miley tore open the wrapping paper on the present that Mrs. Oken had given to her while Jackson played with Olivia, Robbie Ray attended to the kitchen and Oliver sat at the end of the table, rather silent, just sipping on his drink and watching Miley somewhat like a hawk. A cookbook revealed itself in Miley's hands and she smiled at it,

"It has a lovely chapter on cooking with your children,"Mrs. Oken preened, and began flipping toward it. Miley couldn't help but let her smile falter at the older woman's crude attempts at once again rushing Miley and Oliver into starting a family. The phone rang and Olivia raced for it,

"I'll get it!"she shouted, happy. Jackson shrugged and tossed a doll down before joining the rest of them at the table, giving Oliver a side glance and then somewhat glowering at his sister. Miley ignored him, somewhat confused at her brothers attitude as of late. A moment later Olivia came back into the dining room, looking put out.

"Whats wrong, sweetie?"Miley asked, curious.

"Well Lilly was s'posed to take me and my boyfriend to the museum today, but she's going on a long vacation-"Olivia said, sadly.

"Oh, well maybe another time, darling,"Mrs. Oken said and continued to try and show Miley the cookbook, however Miley's mind began to race a mile a minute at the thought of Lilly.

"She never said that she was going anywhere,"Miley thought aloud. Oliver blinked, suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fell into place and Jackson just looked back and forth between his sister and best friend.

"Alright then! Here we go!"Robbie Ray boasted as he lit the last candle on the cake and carried it to the table.

"_Happy Birthday to you_" Oliver blinked tears away. "_Happy Birthday to you,_"Oliver got up from his seat, Miley and Jackson watching. "_Happy Birthday dear Miley,_" Miley stood and walked for Oliver but Robbie Ray, holding the cake, stopped her,"_Happy Birthday to Youuu_."

"Time to make a wish and blow out the candles, bud!"Robbie Ray said, unaware to the situation.

"Oliver, where are you going?"Miley asked, beginning to grow upset.

"I'm leaving, I cant stay,"Oliver said, firmly.

"No, please dont,"Miley said over Robbie Ray's shoulder as Oliver got his jacket.

"Whats going on here?"Mrs. Oken asked.

"Why is Ollie sad?"Olivia asked.

"Oliver, man, stay here,"Jackson said, silently.

"Oliver, I'm not going to leave you,"Miley whispered.

"If you love me at all, you'll let me go,"Oliver said, hurt.

"What's he talking about, Miley?"Mrs. Oken asked, shocked.

"Darlin, you may wanna blow the candles out, they're ruining Rosie's creation,"Robbie Ray said.

"Fuck off with the fucking candles! I want answers!"Mrs. Oken swore, angrily. Oliver turned away and headed out of the door. Miley close on his tail.

"Oliver please, no, dont leave, stop!"she cried. "I'm not going to leave you, dont walk away! We both know-"

"Yes you would!"Oliver yelled, cutting her off. Miley stopped, Oliver turned around, pain written on his features. "Yes you would,"he whispered. "Miley, if there is one thing in this world that I needed more than anything it was to see you happy, more than anything I wanted to _be_ the cause of happiness in you, but if I'm not... I can't stay,"he brought his hand to her cheek and she looked up at him, tears gathering in her teal pools. "Cause what you're feeling now, Miley, is the unstoppable force... and I'm the one that has to move,"he kissed her forehead gently and turned away, walking out of Miley's life.

--x--

"What on Earth did my son mean when he said that you were in love with someone else?"Mrs. Oken said, extremely upset about her sons behavior and trying to control her anger.

"He means that he knows I dont love him the way I love her,"Miley said, softly. Jackson let his head fall as he sat by her side.

"Her?! You're in love with a.. a woman!? You little tramp!"Mrs. Oken spat.

"Hold on there, Rosie, now my daughter is no tramp, you control yourself,"Robbie Ray spoke, sternly. Jackson wrapped an arm around her shoulders to support her and Miley silently thanked him for understanding.

"How can you just let her sit there and not be upset about this? You're daughters a God damned _lesbian_!"Mrs. Oken barked, her face turning red.

"And I love her either way,"Robbie Ray kept his voice neutral and Miley felt the tears choke her as a sense of love and understanding overwhelmed her, and more than ever she was so thankful for a great Dad and brother.

"You southern hicks and you're damned ways, she'll go to Hell for this, she will, I tell you I wont stand for this, I never want to see you again, Olivia get down here! We're leaving!"Olivia, who had been not-so-secretly spying sadly followed her mother out the door, waving at them once more.

Robbie Ray took his seat on the other side of Miley,

"Honey, if I can just say something-"

"Dad, no,"Miley interrupted. "What you just did, you _and _Jackson, I just- thank you, I didn't deserve that, but thank you, I'll understand if you never want to see or speak to me again."

"Now just wait a second, Miles, c'mon, just because you wanna be a muff diver doesnt mean we hate you,"Jackson said. Robbie Ray reached out and smacked him on the back of the head. Jackson shrugged and got up from the sofa.

"Darlin, what Jackson said, I love you, we both love you, no matter what, and now, just tell me, who is the lucky girl that captured your heart?"Robbie Ray asked.

"You mean... you're not angry?"Miley asked, stunned.

"Darlin, I loved Oliver like a second son, I'm sad that it didnt work out, but something I understand more than anything is... the heart wants what it wants, you cant fight it, you cant stop it, you just gotta let it be,"he said.

"It's Lilly,"Miley said, tears coming to her eyes. "It's Lilly, and now, now she's leaving and its over and I'm alone."

"Says who?"Jackson smiled from the archway, holding a set of keys. Miley blinked before understanding set in and smiled, Robbie Ray nodded,

"I'll get our jackets."

--x--  
Heather Truscott hugged her daughter one last time,

"Are you absolutely certain you're going to be okay?"Lilly asked.

"Me?"Heather laughed. "Honey, I'm more worried about you, New York is a long way, and its dangerous, I think its me who should be asking _you_,"she placed her palm to her daughters cheek. She lowered her voice,"Are _you_ alright?" Lilly smiled understandingly, and then nodded softly. She grabbed her backpack and opened the cab door,

"I'll call when I get there,"Lilly promised. "Take care of yourself."

"You take care of _yourself_, I'm going to have fun!"Heather smiled, waving at her daughter. "Hey!"Lilly opened the window. "You did _nothing_ wrong,"Heather said seriously.

"Yeah I did, mom, truth is I'd do it again if I could,"Lilly smiled, almost sadly before rolling her window and giving the cabbie her address.

--x--

"Dad, right there!"Miley said, pointing out the flourist shop, which was open. Jackson in the backseat was almost bouncing with joy.

"This is so cool, I should have gotten the video camera, it would be a great article for the paper,"he stated.

"You're not fifteen anymore, Jackson, stop teasing your sister,"Robbie Ray chuckled.

"Hey, I'm a guy, Dad, tell me that the thought of Miley and another chick isn't hot!?"Jackson's grin faded at Robbie Ray's stern look.

Miley was also jumpy, she nearly bounded out of the car door as soon as he parked.

"Darlin!"he called out, Miley stopped short. "You sure about this?"

"I knew after ten seconds,"Miley smiled, before slamming the door and rushing away.

"I've heard of love happening that fast,"Robbie Ray said.

"Yeah, in France maybe,"Jackson snorted. Robbie Ray smacked him.

Miley rushed into the shop, not seeing Lilly, but instead an elder blonde woman assisting a squat elderly woman.

"Where's Lilly? Is she here?"Miley breathed out. The blonde woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow,

"You wanna try that entrance again?"she scolded. Miley calmed herself,

"Hello, my name's Miley... I'm looking for Lilly?"she asked, more collected. The blonde woman gave her a once-over.

"You're her, arent you? You're the girl?"the woman looked somewhat familiar, her sky blue eyes almost deffinitely matching her daughters, this was Lilly's mother, the woman from the park.

"I am,"Miley nodded, slowly.

"You're married,"Heather reminded her.

"Not anymore.. I left.. he left me, it doesnt matter, its over,"Miley said. The woman seemed to light up at this,

"So... you're free? And.. you _love_ my daughter?"the woman at the counter looked abashed at this. Miley smiled,

"More than anything, please, where can I find her?"Miley asked. Heather contemplated a moment before smiling at the customer,

"Have you ever sold flowers before?"Heather handed her the apron and came out from behind the counter and took Miley by the arm, they headed out of the store, hurriedly toward the car. Jackson and Robbie Ray, who'd been peeking in the door quickly made haste for the car.

--x--

"Uh huh, I'll be there... yeah, and you'll be wearing what? Ooh thats nice-"Lilly felt like gagging at the cabbie's attempts to be discreet about phone sex as he spoke into his bluetooth. She then noticed that he was making a turn into heavy traffic.

"Er- excuse me? D'you think-?"

"Hey, hey! I'm on the phone, lady,"the cabbie snapped. Lilly sighed, irritated and cracked her window to get a better view and she saw the heavy congestion, but cars were pulling up behind her so they couldnt get out, she sighed and settled back in, rolling her eyes.

--x--

"Okay, the best way would most deffinitely be through this way, take a left,"Jackson pointed past his father and Miley up through a large intersection. Robbie Ray blinked,

"You sure, son?"

"Just trust me, dad! Go!"Jackson ordered. Robbie Ray shrugged and took the left. However, Miley groaned as she saw that it was severely congested due to construction. She looked behind and noticed they couldn't back out as cars began piling up behind.

"Damn!"she swore. "Three cheers for my brother, about as useless as a fart in a jam jar!"She turned in her seat. Heather snorted. Jackson stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Miley, dont worry darlin, I'm sure this wont be forever-"Robbie Ray apologized.

"Thats right!"Heather piped in. "She's only leaving for a few months, she'll be home for Christmas." Miley shook her head, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Lilly's number, praying she'd answer. It rang.

--x--

Lilly felt her phone vibrate as it started to ring and she pulled it out of her pocket. The caller ID read 'Miley' and she contemplated answering, she did, despite her brain telling her not to.

"What is it, Miley?"

"_Lilly, please, listen, I can do this-_"

"Forget it, Miles, its over, said and done, water under the bridge,"Lilly said, hurt.

Outside a delivery boy on his bicycle was riding through the congested traffic, earphones on as he loudly sang to himself,

"_I cant see me lovin nobody but you for all my liiiiiife! Baby when you're with me the skies'll be blue, for all my liiiiife!_"

"Lilly, please understand-"Miley pleaded.

"_I'm sorry, Miley, you made it clear, __**Imagine me and you I do**__ goodbye- __**I think about you eve-**__click_" The line went dead. She shut the phone.

"She's gone,"Miley said. The tears stung the back of her blue eyes.

"It's gonna be alright, Miles,"Jackson tried to comfort her. She shook her head.

"No.. it wont-"however at that moment the delivery boy outside was beginning to close in on them, she heard him,

"_...It's only right to think about the girl you love, and hold her tight, So happy togetherrrrr, I cant see me loving nobody but YOU for all my liiiiiiiiife..._"

"That singing!"Miley yelped.

"What?"Heather asked, three sets of confused eyes on her as Miley watched the pizza boy ride past, singing The Turtles.

"I heard that singing from somewhere,"she smiled, an idea forming. She opened her window all the way and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Miles? What're ya-"Miley climbed out onto the roof. "What in tarnation is that girl upto?!"Robbie Ray asked, alarmed.

Miley stood on the roof of her fathers Jeep Cherokee, looking for some sign of Lilly, but then realized she must be somewhere, _C'mon Miley think...what would Lilly do.. the voice... the game. That Game!_ Miley pressed her hands to her stomach, she imagined Lilly, Lilly's hands, her muscles tightened. Her diaphram, Lilly's voice, it expanded. Belt it. Lilly.

"_**YOU'RE A WANKER NUMBER NIIIIIINE!**_"Miley yelled out, amazed at the expansion of her own voice as the entire crowd of honking seemed to pause and all she could see was the door to a cab a few cars up open and then a blonde head poke out and look around. Lilly got on top of the cab and then stared at her. Uncertain blue eyes locked with loving turquoise.

"I can do this! Lilly! I can DO this!"she shouted. Lilly smiled, shaking her head before excitedly climbing down. Miley followed and did not allow her sight to lose her as she climbed down from her fathers car, unaware to the three broad grins inside.

Running as fast as she could, Miley could not stop, her legs pumping faster, her heart racing from more than the exertion, her wild brown hair flying behind her as she saw Lilly's smiling face in the crowd, running toward her, finally, she came to a slow pace as they met in the middle, both grinning like fools, both breathing heavy, they stopped at each other, less than inches apart, Miley brought her hands to Lilly's face and pulled her into a deep kiss, pouring her heart and soul into it, making certain Lilly would never doubt her again.

Lilly smiled into the kiss as she realized that dreams do come true, even if it takes til the last minute for it to get right, the world faded around them and they forgot that they were standing in the middle of traffic as they continued to kiss, bodies pressed up against the other, warm, tender loving kisses shared, heated, passionate glances, gorgeous smiles, everything would finally be alright.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed the story, I'm very happy with the way it turned out, and I hope you all were too, please remember to leave your last minute thoughts with me and expect more stories soon!! -LJBard


End file.
